Haunted House
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: What happens when a group of friends goes into a haunted house, and they all disappears,two dissapears and one gets possessed, and one get's pounded into a table...oh Halloween don't ya love it. Yaoi!


**Okay I know this is so very late but I really wanted to write a Halloween fic, I've been very busy with my other story so here yah go. (Filled with yaoi goodness) **

Ulquiorra really…..really, and I mean really hates Halloween; he hates how everything is so unexpected, he liked know things before it happens. But with stupid holiday you don't know what or who might come out of nowhere and scare you shit-less. Ulquiorra sighed as he slouched against the couch, waiting for his misery to start, in other words waiting for Grimmjow to walk through the door and haul him and the rest of the group to this "supposed" haunted house.

See there is this tradition that they all go inside and stay for the whole night. People say that if you stay there all night every person there starts to disappear….one by one. Ulquiorra honestly didn't want to go but Grimmjow's persuading meaning that he fucked him against the wall telling him if he didn't go he was never going to pleasure him anymore, and Ulquiorra didn't think he could take that; so he said yes.

"Ulquiorra~ Grimmjow's deep voice flitted through the living room as he walked in, a bookbag on his back.

"Hey Grimmjow", I said quietly not really in the mood for all this Halloween craziness. Grimmjow looked at him a scowl on his face; he eyed Ulquiorra before pulling him off the couch and into a hot kiss. Grimmjow's tongue working its way into Ulquiorra's mouth whose tongue came to life as it battled with Grimmjow's. The other pulled away leaving the raven to stand there in a daze for a couple of minutes, Grimmjow only smiled at this.

"Come on now where's the Halloween spirit", Grimmjow teased as he traced Ulquiorra's soft pink lips with his finger. Ulquiorra just stood there, the feeling of want and need started to come back full force; however it didn't stay long until Nel came barreling inside in knocking Ulquiorra to the ground.

"Ulqi-bat are ya ready to have a lot of fun", she screeched as she hugged Ulquiorra around the waist. Grimmjow who was annoyed already at the sound of Nnoitra's girlfriend; said friend walked into the room with Telsa following close behind.

"Yo Spoon get ya girl off Ulquiorra", Grimmjow shouted as he picked his bag back off the ground.

"Aww why are you so mean kitty?" Nel whined as Nnoitra grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet. Grimmjow just "Tch" before helping Ulquiorra back up; Telsa looked over to Ulquiorra giving him a "why the hell do we have to go" look, and Ulquiorra gave the same look back. They both sighed at the same time catching the other's attention.

"Alright let's head out", Grimmjow said with a smile on his face as he walked back over to the door with Nnoitra close behind, leaving Telsa and Ulquiorra wishing that they could just stay home and watch a movie or something.

2 hours later

The whole group was finally at the haunted house, the old dusty, broken windows falling apart. The grass uncut, old willow trees flowing in the wind. Grimmjow was first to step on the porch a shit-eating grin on his face, Nnoitra was right next to him smiling also. Ulquiorra walked slowly to the porch, dreading this whole night; he looked back to see Telsa looking at the huge broken down house with terrified eyes.

"Yay lets go inside", Nel yelled as she ran past Grimmjow and Nnoitra and into the house a huge smile on her face to. Ulquiorra would never understand why she thought it was so much fun to sleep in an old, disgusting, and broken down house on Halloween night.

"Come on you two", Grimmjow called out as he walked inside, with Nnoitra following. Ulquiorra willed his legs to walk forward and onto the porch and finally inside, he looked around to see what exactly was so scary about this place. There was a living room filled with covered furniture and a very old TV that was actually on, but only showed static…..okay right about now things started to get a little weird.

"Hey guys up here there's an attic", Nel yelled from up the stairs, and for a spilt second Ulquiorra swear that he saw something behind her.

"G….Grimmjow are you sure this place is safe to stay", Ulquiorra ask as he grabbed Grimmjow's arm tightly. Going up the stairs, the other only chuckled at the raven's weariness.

"Don't worry Ulqi-bat there nothing here", Grimmjow said reassuringly as they both walked up the last step.

"Come on hurry up", Nel said cheerfully from the opening of the attic. Nnoitra and Telsa were the first two to go up followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra; and as soon as Ulquiorra hopped up the door slammed up, making him jump almost a foot in the air, his eyes wide.

"Ahaha yer such a scary cat", Nnoitra taunted as he sat next Nel who had a lantern in her hands, and a match in another. Telsa on the other hand was looking at Ulquiorra again with worried eyes, he didn't want be here just like Ulquiorra.

They all sat in a circle there bags behind them, the lantern lit and chip and soda passed around them.

"Alright story time", Nel exclaimed as the rest of them groaned. They'd heard this story almost a million times already, but Nel insisted that it was a tradition that she tell every year.

"Do you have to tell the story?" Telsa asked pleadingly, I mean he heard a lot of times to, but just listening to the story always made his skin crawl.

"Of course she has to, ain't scared are ya?" Grimmjow taunted earning him an elbow in his ribs, Ulquiorra gave him the "layoff" look.

"Im not scared", Telsa said defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nnoitra just huffed out in annoyance as he drank from his soda.

"Anyway back to the story", Nel said as she cleared her throat.

"In this very house lived a man, he was rich, handsome, and had a very nice wife with two kids", she stopped for dramatic affect. "However everything changed when his wife got raped and found her dead in an alley on his way home, this is when he started to go mad, the loss of his wife was a devastating thing to him", she said her honey eyes glowing with excitement as she continued.

"His kids were taken away and he finally snapped, he started to beat up and torture people, blaming them for what happened to his wife, they say that he killed himself…some say it was an accident", Nel said. "However people say they can still here the screaming and crying of the victim that took place in this very spot".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Nel screamed and making everybody else scream as well. Nnoitra laughing his ass of, while Ulquiorra shoved his face in Grimmjow chest to keep the terrified scream that threated to come out, oh and Telsa…..

"Ahahaha holy shit that was fucking hilarious", Grimmjow laughed as he looked over to Nel who was now giggling to herself.

"That was not funny", Ulquiorra said as he pulled away from Grimmjow a scared look in his eyes.

"Oh come on Ulqi-bat im just kidding around", Nel said happily, "And besides i-"Where's Telsa", Ulquiorra interrupted as he looked around the big attic, everybody stopped and looked around and the blonde could not be found.

"Oi, Telsa this ain't funny get yer ass out here", Nnoitra yelled out, not getting an answer he stood up.

"Maybe we should just look for him, he may have gotten scared when you screamed", Ulquiorra said as he looked around worryingly. He knew this was a bad idea and now looked what happened, Telsa's gone.

"Yah come on Nel, you two stay here to see if he'll come back", Nel instructed as she got up and walked with Nnoitra to the back of the attic to see if Telsa was there. Ulquiorra looked back over to Grimmjow who going through his phone and eating some chips.

"G…..Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said as he nudged Grimmjow with his finger. Grimmjow snapped his phone shut and looked over.

"Yah what's wrong now?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face. Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip and looked towards the place Nel and Nnoitra had just gone. Grimmjow saw the look on the others face, and just sighed; Ulquiorra was always overreacting about something.

"Ulqi-bat don't worry they can handle them- Suddenly there was a shriek from the back of the attic, Ulquiorra instantly turned his face to Grimmjow's chest, not even wanting to know what was about to happen. Grimmjow got up slowly, dragging Ulquiorra with him who still didn't show his face.

"Oi, Nnoitra…..Nel', Grimmjow yelled out, but he didn't get an answer…..instead he saw something float towards him.

"W…..What the hell", he stuttered as the floating thing turned into a real person. It was a man about 30 I would say, his brown hair slicked back and a devilish grin on his face. It looked like the guy was possessed by something.

"My….My what have we here, trespassing on people's property", the ghost said as he took a step closer. Grimmjow took a step back, and finally Ulquiorra looked up to the ghost as well; and after that he couldn't take all these surprises so he faints. Grimmjow catches him just in time before he fell to the ground.

"Seems like he doesn't like scary stuff eh", the ghost said a sly smirk on his face as he walked forward. "My how cute, and fuckable he looks", he added, licking his lips. Grimmjow growled at the ghost, the hell he think he is anyway.

"The only thing or person fucking him, is me", Grimmjow growled as he pulled Ulquiorra's body closer to him. "Who the hell are you anyway", Grimmjow said. The ghost only chuckled at the blue-heads idiocy…

"Who am I….the one and only person who owns this house…..Aizen", said the ghost as he took a step closer. Grimmjow just stared wide eyed for a minute…..you gotta be shitten me this guy was the one they were just talking about, and now he is here.

"W…..Where are m….my friends", Grimmjow asked shakily as took a step back knocking over the lantern which blew the light out. Everything was completely dark and the only thing Grimmjow could see was Ulquiorra's pale face.

"Don't worry there fine", came Aizen's voice in Grimmjow ear. Then Grimmjow's body went still, it felt like somebody was forcing his mind to close or something, the last thing he saw was Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flying open as they fell through the floor.

When Grimmjow opened his eyes, he was sitting in a tree…wait a minute a tree?

"Where the fuck is going on here?" he yelled.

_Oh hush, I just took over your body so I could have a little fun with your little boy toy._

"Aizen what the hell you fucking bastard let me out of here", Grimmjow yelled.

_Sorry kitty but you're going to have to wait your turn_

"The hell I will", Grimmjow yelled as he jumped from the tree, he landed on his feet and looked around, he then spotted a huge space on the grass, and it looked like a screen or something. He looked over the edge to see his body standing next to a table; Grimmjow could tell that somebody was on the table….naked at that. Their hands cuffed which was held by a long chain that connected to a pipe that was nailed to the ceiling. The pale ass was in the air a vibrator inside of him, Grimmjow could hear the moaning coming from the person lying on the table; and it was then that he realized that it was Ulquiorra.

"Fucking hell", Grimmjow shrieked as he saw his body hover Ulquiorra's pale slim body. "Get the hell away from him", Grimmjow screamed.

_Why would I do that if your sweet bat is begging for more?_

Grimmjow stood there for a minute and listened.

Ulquiorra knew something was off about Grimmjow, and he sure as hell didn't know why or how he got on a table. Or the fact that he couldn't move anything but his mouth….which is making a lot of noise.

"Hmmm such a nice Uke you are", Aizen purred as he pushed the vibrator in deeper….

"Ahhhh fuck….G…..Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned as his hips rocked back on the vibrator, and that Aizen had in place.

Go this felt good, he'd always wanted to try bondage but he never had the nerve to ask Grimmjow. The side of his face planted on the table, he closed his eyes tight when he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

_How I missed doing this to people, the sounds they make it brings back wonderful memories,_

"Mmm yes….ahh", Ulquiorra cried out as Aizen dug his nails into the slit of his cock. God what has gotten into Grimmjow, this was something they never did before, and it was fun and very exciting. It was more fun because of all the extra stuff they usually don't use, like the cuffs and the vibrator…..he loved the vibrator right now. It felt like little jolts electricity running up his back.

Grimmjow (the real one) was pacing back and forth, this was getting fucking ridiculous. This Aizen guy is being such a bastard and to think that he lived for doing these type of things to people.

"Aizen get the fuck out of my body", Grimmjow yelled, getting very irritated that he wasn't the one pleasuring his Ulquiorra…well he was but not really; I mean ah fuck you know what I mean Danmit.

_Oh Grimmjow your still there I see, im so very sorry, but it's just your luck because of your consistent ranting I can't keep possession of your body._

"Wonderful now get the fuck out of my body ya dickwad", Grimmjow growled as he stared into the screen, and when he did he was instantly pulled back to reality.

"The hell….Ulquiorra…." Grimmjow stopped when he got a full view of Ulquiorra's perfect little ass in the air with a huge vibrator inside of him. Also Grimmjow was surprised that the other was moaning like a wanton whore, who is really surprising because Ulquiorra always tries to cover up his screams; but right now he's just all out.

_I would hurry and fuck him before he goes crazy_

"For once I agree with ya", Grimmjow said as he walked in front Ulquiorra who had his eyes closed. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed the pink lips passionately, his tongue tangling with Ulquiorra's. Then Grimmjow walked behind Ulquiorra and took the vibrator earning him a loud whining noise from the raven.

"G…..Grimmjow put….it…back in", Ulquiorra panted as he moved his hip from left to right. Just watching the sight made Grimmjow hard as a rock, and within seconds his pants were off and his boxers. He leaned over Ulquiorra's back, getting closer to his ear.

"Wouldn't you want something bigger inside ya", he purred as the tip of his cock teased Ulquiorra's entrance. He watched in amusement as Ulquiorra's face twisted in pleasure, he got even more excited when he started to beg.

"Please Grimmjow fill me up", Ulquiorra whined as he pulled on the cuffs on his wrist. "P…Please". After all the begging Grimmjow just couldn't help himself, so he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Ulquiorra.

"….."!

Grimmjow had to make sure he didn't kill Ulquiorra because he didn't get anything from the other. He turned his head to the side and saw that Ulquiorra's mouth was open, a silent scream falling from his lips.

"G….God Grimm….move", Ulquiorra whispered hoarsely as he rocked his hips back. Grimmjow happily obliged and started a steady pace, his hands on those perfect milky hips. Out of all the stuff that happened today, he was pretty happy with himself that he got Ulquiorra to come along to this house.

Even though his friends were missing somewhere inside said house…..he was too busy being _inside _Ulquiorra to worry about them.

"F…Faster ahh, Harder", Ulquiorra cried as he moved his hips back, while Grimmjow pushed in faster and harder as his Uke asked. Getting tired of this position Grimmjow took the cuff's off Ulquiorra's wrist and flipped him over so that he was on his back, those long white over broad tan shoulders.

"Jeez Ulqi your so fucking hot right now", Grimmjow growled out as he leaned down and took those bruised pink lips in a demanding kiss. Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss as he brought his hands to wrap around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him closer. All the while Grimmjow pounding mercifully into the other with such force, Ulquiorra was bound to be hurting for a couple of week after this little ordeal.

"G…..Grimmjow im gonna", Ulquiorra started as he bucked into Grimmjow hands, as they played with the head of his cock.

"Yer real wet down here Ulqi-bat", Grimmjow teased as he gripped the shaft, preventing Ulquiorra from coming; a sadistic grin appearing on his face.

"G…..Grimmjow god let g….go", Ulquiorra cried as he bit his knuckles to keep from screaming on the top of lungs.

Grimmjow only smirked when he let go of Ulquiorra's cock, and as soon as he did the other came hard. Hitting Grimmjow's chest and some on his cheek, it was such an arousing sight that he came inside Ulquiorra with a low moan.

"Fuck Ulquiorra", Grimmjow growled as he leaned back over to kiss the other again, their tongues dancing with each other. Ulquiorra pulled away for a minute and looked up at Grimmjow who only smiled back, but when he looked up he could see Aizen behind the table a smile adorning his face to. Grimmjow only smirk before getting off Ulquiorra and pulling his pants back up, as so did Ulquiorra.

As soon as they finished dressing, Nel and Nnoitra followed by Telsa came running in the room with a scared looked covering their faces.

"Where the hell yah guys been", Nnoitra asks confused,

"Yah we were looking all over for you two", said Telsa,

"Well we were here", Grimmjow said smoothly as If nothing from the past hour fazed him at all.

"Besides when yall went to go find Telsa, we heard you two scream", Ulquiorra put in.

"That's because this idiot here fell into a huge whole, causing boxes to fall on me", Nel said irritated as she looked over to Nnoitra.

"Well than why was Telsa gone", Grimmjow asked as he turned toward the blonde, who was blushing madly.

We all turned towards Telsa…"I got scared when Nel screamed like that so I ran off", he said quietly. We all laughed at this….

"I knew he was scared", Grimmjow said.

**Might not be my best because I just wrote this today from the top of my head but yah whatevez.**

**~Happy Late Halloween~ XD**

**Yours Truly **

**Love U Ulquiorra **


End file.
